beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfleet
The Federation Starfleet (commonly referred to as Starfleet) is the deep-space exploratory and military service of the United Federation of Planets. Its principal functions are the advancement of Federation knowledge of science, technology, and the galaxy, and the defense of the Federation against foreign and domestic enemies. As it is often in contact with non-Federation cultures, Starfleet has a significant diplomatic role; its officers represent Federation interests, and vessels in the service regularly transport ambassadors. History Formed as an integral part of the United Federation of Planets Charter in 2161, the Federation Starfleet incorporated elements of its founding members space-faring agencies, including Earth's own Earth Starfleet and Military Assault Command Operations squads. Missions undertaken by the Federation Starfleet fell at least partly under the jurisdiction of the United Earth Space Probe Agency (or UESPA) as late as the 2290s. By the mid-24th century, however, Starfleet missions were regulated solely by Starfleet Command, answering to the Federation Council and the Federation President and bound by its General Orders and Regulations. When a planet became a member of the Federation, parts of its military would be absorbed into Starfleet, however most if not all planets maintain their own military for defenses purposes. An example of a member world maintaining its own military is Bajor and the Bajoran Militia. The Organization Based out of Starfleet Headquarters located in San Francisco, Earth, Starfleet maintained outposts, starbases and space stations throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Also based out of San Francisco, its primary training facility Starfleet Academy did maintain other facilities on other Federation member worlds. Starfleet personnel wore distinctive Starfleet uniforms displaying rank insignia and assignment patch or Starfleet emblem - later evolving into the communicator badge. Like its predecessor, Earth Starfleet, the Federation Starfleet is based on a hierarchical organization of ranks. These ranks appear to be inherited directly from their predecessor ranks. According to naval tradition, anyone in the organization is subordinate to any officer of higher rank regardless of his or her position within the organizational structure. Nevertheless, Starfleet seems to be organized into a number of branches and positions that generally oversee certain aspects of the fleet. These positions are assigned by the superior officer of that branch and can be assigned to individuals of any rank, although in general, more important positions will be assigned to higher ranking officers. This preserves the chain of command and avoids creating situations where someone of a lesser position within the organization could give orders to someone with a greater mandate. The only exception to this rule is when a Chief Medical Officer relieves a Captain or other commanding officer of duties for medical reasons. High Ranking Positions Commander in Chief Commander in Chief (or C-in-C), is the highest position within Starfleet and is assigned to a fleet admiral. The C-in-C is not subordinate to anyone in Starfleet and reports directly to the Federation President and the Federation Council. The current Commander-in-Chief is Fleet Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Starfleet Command Starfleet Command is headed by the Commander, Starfleet. This position is normally assigned to either an Admiral or a Fleet Admiral. The various sector commanders, held by vice admirals report directly to him, as does the chief of staff. Starfleet Academy Located in San Francisco on Earth, Starfleet Academy was founded in the 2140's. The Commandant of Starfleet Academy is a position usually held by a Commodore or Rear Admiral, although in some instances a Captain has been known to hold this position. Starfleet Branches The other branches of Starfleet are normally headed by a Commodore or up to a Rear Admiral. These branches, such as Starfleet Engineering Corps, Starfleet Sciences, and Starfleet Command, report directly to the Chief of Staff, who in turn report directly to the C-in-C. Starbases, Starships and other installations The Starbase and Starship commanding officer and portmasters are held by officers with the rank of Lieutenant Commander to Rear Admirals. They are directly in-charge of their assigned starship or starbase and report directly to their Sector Commanders. Starfleet Branches * Starfleet Command * Starfleet Operations * Starfleet Intelligence * Starfleet Tactical * Starfleet Security * Starfleet Engineering Corps * Starfleet Science * Starfleet Research and Development * Starfleet Medical * Judge Advocate General